


The Pain That Never Goes Away

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Pain That Never Goes Away

**The Pain That Never Goes Away**

**Prompt:** Guilt

**Word Count:** 106

**Characters:** Snow, mentions of Emma and Lily

**Rating:** PG

Snow looked at Lily standing with her mother. She was so much like Emma. Only she was the opposite to Emma. The dark verses the light.

Snow thought of the baby that she and Charming had banished to this world with the help of the Apprentice. She realized she had banished another woman's daughter. A daughter that was much like our own.

Guilt tore at her heart. She knew what it was like to lose a daughter to the world without magic. It pained her that she had done the same thing to someone else.

It would be a constant pain she would carry all through her life.


End file.
